Bloody, Shaking Hands
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Set post "Wannabe In The Weeds". Max Keenan gets a frantic phone call from his daughter, and goes to the hospital.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Girls Don't Want To Have Fun.

When Max's cell phone rang and he saw it was Temperance, he immediately answered.

"Hey," he said.

"Hospital Booth shot," cried Temperance inarticulately.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Max promised as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Russ asked.

"Something happened to Booth. I think he was shot. Your little sister's panicking."

"Then let's go," Amy said. Amy, Russ, and Max had been eating out, but were about to leave.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the hospital.

Russ spotted Angela first. "What happened?" Russ asked.

"It happened so fast," Cam said.

Max went over to his daughter. He noticed blood on his daughter's hands. He also noticed that her hands were shaking immensely.

"Baby, are you okay?" Max asked, quickly realizing how stupid a question that was.

Temperance's bloody hands continued to shake. "I tried to stop the bleeding," she whimpered.

"You did good," Hodgins assured her.

"They won't tell us how he is," Temperance cried.

"They'll tell you soon," Russ said.

"My daddy's been shotted," Parker informed Amy.

"He'll be fine," Amy told him, even though she wasn't sure.

"Baby, why don't you get your hands clean?" Max asked Temperance.

"They won't stop shaking. There's so much blood, Daddy," she cried. Max's heart broke for his daughter. Temperance wouldn't refer to him as Daddy if things were okay with her.

"Why don't you go the bathroom and get cleaned up," Max told her.

"We'll take her," Angela said. Angela, Cam, Amy, and Rebecca led Temperance to the bathroom.

"She rode over in the ambulance with Booth," Sweets explained.

"He flat lined in the ambulance, but was revived quickly," Hodgins said.

"No wonder she's so freaked," Russ said.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Max asked.

"We were involved in a car where the victim was stalked. She didn't kill him though. We solved the case and went to a club. Dr. Brennan was singing _Girls Just Want to Have Fun _by Cyndi Lauper when the stalker showed up. She went to go shoot Dr. Brennan, but Agent Booth got in the way. The stalker went to go shoot her, but Dr. Brennan killed her with Booth's gun," Zack explained.

Max sighed. Russ was right. No wonder his daughter was so freaked out. Booth had been shot protecting his daughter and he would always be grateful for that.

The girls came out of the bathroom. Temperance's hands were now blood free, but still shaking. Her red eyes revealed she had been crying.

"Family of Seeley Booth," called a doctor. The whole group stood up.

"How is he," Temperance asked.

"We managed to stabilize him. The bullet went right in and right out. He flat lined because of blood loss, but we're giving him a transfusion. He has a few broken ribs, but he'll be fine. However, Agent Booth is still unconscious," the doctor explained.

Temperance's knees buckled. If Rebecca and Angela hadn't been right next to her, she would have fallen.

Max, Russ, and Amy left the hospital two hours later. The baby-sitter needed to leave and Booth was still unconscious. Rebecca and Parker left fifteen minutes after that.

"My hands are still shaking," Temperance whispered to Angela.

"It's a natural response to fear," Cam assured her.

"I love him," Temperance confessed.

"We know," Angela said to her.

"I didn't realize it until after he got shot. I was begging him to hold on and I realized it," Temperance said.

"You can tell him when he wakes up," Hodgins said.

"I need him to wake up," Bones confessed and dissolved into sobs.

Cam and Angela crowded around her. Angela began rubbing her hand back and forth across Temperance's back.

The doctor came out. "Agent Booth is awake and asking for 'Bones'."

"That's me," Temperance said. She had a hard time standing up, especially since her knees felt like jelly.

"Can I go in with her," Angela asked as she and Cam helped Brennan up.

The doctor nodded. Her hands still shaking, Temperance grabbed Angela's hand and walked to Booth's room.

"They're definitely going to need therapy after this," Sweets said. Hodgins and Zack nodded in agreement.

"Hi Bones," Booth whispered.

"Hi," Temperance answered back.

"What's Angela and Cam doing in here," he asked.

"Moral support," Cam answered. Booth nodded.

"Why are your hands shaking, Bones?"

"I was so scared," she answered, starting to sob again.

"Don't cry, Bones. I'm okay," Booth assured her.

Angela and Cam went into the bathroom to give the two a private moment.

"I love you," Bones confessed.

Booth smiled as exhaustion began to set in. "Love you too, Temperance," he whispered before falling back asleep.

The three girls left the room with Bones' hands no longer shaking.

"We talked," Brennan explained to the three boys.

"That's good," Hodgins said.

Seeley Booth had been shot protecting the woman he loved, but it had been worth it.

Love trumped everything.

Booth was released from the hospital a week later. After Temperance had suffered several nightmares about that night, she and Booth agreed to see Sweets again.

Both Sweets and Max offered up the same situation: Sing again and be okay when nothing happens.

After talking it over, Booth and Brennan agreed to it.

Everyone switched their seats around the second time. Everyone crowded around Booth so he would be protected.

Temperance went up on the stage and began singing _Girls Just Want To Have Fun _for a second time.

This time, she got through the entire song and nothing happened.

After getting done with the song, Booth and Brennan began making out.

Healing had taken place tonight, but there was still a lot more healing left. Sweets would help with that.

The End

* * *

I loved last night's episode. I wasn't expecting Booth to be shot. After the double whammy of Bones and House last night, my hands were literally shaking. I also loved Emily/Bones' version of Girls Just Want To Have Fun. I think Temperance's mother was right when she said it was better than Cyndi Lauper's version. The weird thing is, I have both versions of the song running through my mind. The Cyndi version and the Emily/Bones version are intermixing. I've watched that last scene so many times. I can't help it. I came up with this idea this morning. I just had this image of Bones' bloody hands shaking so hard. I also wanted her to call Max because she needs her daddy.


End file.
